


His Own

by LogicDive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Shiro think's back on all everything Keith's meant to him through the years.A short micofic wrote for a little contest where the category was 'Wings' with no more than 2000 character





	His Own

When they initially met, he was like the desert. Harsh and uninviting. Wild and unobtainable. He was an angel, wings of sand and dust rising like a storm behind him. Only at home in the untamable lands of dirt and dry unforgiving heat.

Meeting again, he was like a sacred fire. Impetuous and brave. Sparking and burning. An avenging angel with wings of flames, blazing fiercely across the sky as the Red Paladin. A longtime companion, always a warm presence at his side.

Once saved, he was like the sky. Fearsome and unbridled. Calming and ferocious. Now an unwilling angel, his wings like the gentle breeze, far-reaching but unseen. At war with itself of what he was and what he must become.

When away, he was unseen. Distant and cold. Silent and alone. He followed another's law, Knowledge or Death… his wings no longer what they were. Folded around him, to conceal what he was and what he'd formerly been.

Twice saved, and the words naturally fell from his lips. “You found me.” It was his way of saying I love you… words he longed to tell him. But that could wait because he was there, as he’d invariably been. Alive and breathing.

A guardian angel, with wings, spread wide like the Cosmo’s. He left a trail of galaxies in his wake. Eyes like the nebula, where stars were born to grace their celestial home. An interstellar traveler, the universe at his command. No longer fleeing from what he was, but accepting it with a calm grace. Keith was a true Black Paladin, as he should have been. 

Smiling up at him as he was now, Shiro thought over all the things Keith had been to him. His home and hearth. Protector and friend. Companion and Counsel. A loving angel, ever patient and ever kind as he supported and watched over him. An immovable force among the constant changes of the unknown. 

But above all things, he was most inclined to call him, his.


End file.
